Secret Friends with Benefits
by MasochisticHero
Summary: Two sparkling snowflakes dance in the wind. Two lonely souls find company and love. Two kindred hearts face their fears and become one. Well, after a lot of sex. The dating game is a thin ice for Elsa and Jack, especially when the fire of passion melts the icy facade they built in the years. (P.S. M for chapters 2 and further) CH3 Forbidden Fantasies [TO BE UPDATED in 2 weeks]
1. A Fun Meeting

Disclaimer: Frozen and Rise of the Guardians, along with its Princesses and Guardians, are rightfully owned by Disney and Dreamworks respectively. This work of fiction is written solely for the purpose of expression of fandom and for entertainment purposes.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **A Fun Meeting**

 _Jack's POV_

"Wind, take me somewhere I can have fun!"

Jack Frost lightly landed on the highest branch on the highest tree in the peak of the highest mountain this country had to offer. Looking at the moon, he sighed yet again, and looked away. It had already been a good 50 years since the Man in the Moon brought him to this world. Jack hated him for not talking to him, as much as how he hated being invisible.

This has to be the most boring year of Jack's existence. After all, it was Pitch's reign of terror, and with people being scared of everything, it really is hard to put the fun in people's lives without getting them into trouble and ultimately sending them to their unjust doom in the gallows.

Maybe in this new place far from home, he can find his fun. This is where the wind brought him. Optimism is the only way to go.

He skipped through braches to get down, leaving a light trail of frost on his tail. He laughed, heard throughout the mountain, but though silent to everybody, sent a wave of chilly air all around. He stopped midway and gazed at the lights in a nearby kingdom. Hey, it's snowing, is it that season already? Jack shrugged his head and jumped high, gliding at the wind like it was his snowboard.

The lake surrounding the kingdom was all frozen. From where he was he could see people skating. Jack glided down and smiled at the image of happy citizens having fun in a snow day.

Jack grinned and was about to throw snowballs at people, when in the corner of his eyes, he saw a beautiful diamond sparkling like snow. This diamond had a beautiful braided blonde hair, set in one side; had pale skin that shines under the warm sun; had a smile that can bring the joy from people's hearts. In one word, Jack was entranced. Who was she? She was in a skating dress, skating on the ice gracefully. Whenever she passed by, people actually bowed and smiled. Men fawned, women adored, and children idolized. Was she royalty?

Jack stood on his upright staff, his eyes following her. He loved the way she inspires her people with something as simple as ice skating.

Suddenly, there was a scream from the mountainside. A huge snowball was rolling down, accumulating more in size, ready to impact the skating citizens. The girl from the mountainside waved her hands frantically. "Elsa! It's going to hit! Do something!"

The woman Jack was admiring, named Elsa, gasped at the image. She actually looked like she was readying to blockade this snowball, with her arms all up, as the people were scrambling out of her way. Jack thought she looked cute, attempting to stop a big snowball all on her own. What was she gonna do? Produce a wall of show to stop it? But Jack saw her grinning, as if this snowball was nothing more of a challenge.

"Now this is the perfect opportunity to create fun!" Jack grinned and jumped high and fast, landing beside the rolling snowball, letting his staff run through the ice to guide it to the sky. He poked the snowball to put his magic in it, so people can have even more fun. It was already half a meter off the ground when Jack suddenly hit a wall of snow, and the big snowball crashed powdered the air. The powdered snow lightly touched the people's nose, and they all started a snow fight.

"What actually happened?" Jack laughed as he sat up from the snow wall. He scratched his head as he realized that the wall of snow was in the middle of the lake. He turned around, but someone suddenly hit him, and Jack was back in the snow.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't looking," Jack looked up to see the pretty blonde lady. She was extending a hand to him. "Are you from the village? I've never seen you before." Her other hand was tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. For some reason, her cheeks were burning.

Jack looked behind him. "Are you talking to me?" he pointed to himself. The pretty lady gave him a confused look. "Did you hurt your head in the fall?" She knelt and touched his forehead. "You feel so cold, are you alright?" She took his hand and pulled him up, shocking Jack. It was the first warm sensation he'd ever felt since he became what he was, and he was lost for words.

"Um, no, I'm not from around here. But seriously, can you see me?!" Jack excitedly started. He picked up his staff from the snow.

"Then I welcome you to Arendelle! I'm Elsa," she shyly said. "I hope you have fun here…?" She apologetically looked at him, batting her eyes. "I'm sorry, where are my manners. What is your name?"

"Jack. Jack Frost!" he enthusiastically said.

* * *

 _Elsa's POV_

It was a beautiful full moon tonight. The citizens had already arranged the lakeside for a night of ice skating. It was a great chance for Elsa to let loose. Her ministers were already urging her to get a husband and get a king.

"Look at your sister, her royal Princess Anna, with a fiancé already! You my dear queen, need to find yours too!"

Elsa shook away the memory. She can rule a kingdom just fine on her own. Masking her intense irritation, she clutched her hands to stop herself from freezing something, so she laughed them off and told them to wait. But an heir, the reasoned back. So Elsa told them that she would give them a King, but not today, and not until she finds him who is perfect for her.

She stood in front of the mirror, all regal and strong. Then sighed. She had always hated the pressure. Being forced to marry as soon as possible was just as bad as being forced to conceal her powers. But at least she can let loose once in a while. And now, she had her sister who she can talk to. But not about marriage, no. Not especially since she was heads over heels for Kristoff. Anna's dating advice were not really helpful. She was so eager to jump into love in ways Elsa was not. Besides, Elsa needed a King who will help her with Arendelle, not just a partner to go into adventures with.

"Elsa! Kristoff and I are going to go hiking for a bit! See you later!" Anna shouted from the other side of the door before dashing out. Yep, they were going on another of their adventure, or rather, misadventure. "Be careful this time!" Elsa shouted back.

Elsa changed and headed down.

Thankfully, she seems to be ruling well. Her subjects loved and respected her, evident by them greeting her and approaching her with no fear. She produced a compressed snowball in her hands and threw it in the sky, making it snow. It marked the start of their festival.

Elsa laughed as she danced with the children, teaching the little ones how to ice skate. She danced with the men and women, laughing with them and listening to their stories. She loved the people of Arendelle and made sure that she knows each and every one of her beloved subjects.

She had just landed a triple twirl when she saw him, a dashing young man with frosty white hair. Oh his hand, he held a staff. He was laughing, guiding children who were about to fall. His smile was adorable and genuine, his eyes were mischievous but filled with care. It was the first time Elsa saw him, and she was curious to who he was.

He looked at her direction and smiled. Elsa actually felt the blood rush to her face and her cheeks warmed up. She hurriedly shifted her gaze. At the corner of her eyes she was still watching him. He was still looking at her. Why was he staring at her so hard? Elsa felt more and more conscious. She thinks she just developed a little crush.

She tried remembering Anna's dating advice.

Rule One: Be nice. Rule Three: Smile and be yourself. Wait what? No, Elsa can't remember anything. Maybe she'll just not talk to him, Elsa thought dejectedly. Boys are not her thing. Anna would know what to do…

"AAAAHH! Elsa! It's going to hit! Do something!" Elsa turned to see Anna frantically waving her hands from the mountainside. Her eyes were diverted to a big snowball rolling directly towards her. No time for boys now! She stood and made a wall of snow, pulverizing the snowball. The people started laughing and started a snowball fight.

But Elsa thought that something isn't right. She saw the snowball lift a half meter up before crashing into her wall. She skated to the wall, but found herself out of control because of a trail of frost. She crashed into something and fell into her own wall of snow.

She sat up and patted the snow from her dress. Her cheeks reddened intensely when she realized that it was the cute boy she was eying that she smashed into. She stood up. "Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't looking. Are you from the village? I've never seen you before." Elsa extended her hand, and used the other to tuck a misplaced lock of hair behind her ear.

He looked confused. "Are you talking to me?" Elsa was taken aback. She knelt down and touched his forehead. "Did you hurt your head in the fall?" Elsa was shocked by his temperature. "You feel so cold, are you alright?" She pulled him up. He looks so much more gorgeous up close. So white, so pristine, so pure, just like snow. Elsa gaped.

"Um, no, I'm not from around here. But seriously, can you see me?!" he said, snapping her back to reality.

"Then I welcome you to Arendelle! I'm Elsa," she shyly said. "I hope you have fun here…?" She realized she should have asked for his name first. "I'm sorry, where are my manners. What is your name?"

"Jack. Jack Frost!" he replied enthusiastically.

* * *

~~Next Chapter: Snow Day and Chill~~

(A/N: I really think that this story is going to be M for Mature. Hope you like it though. Send me suggestions!

Hopefully this story routes to romance. Gonna try my best!)

Hope you enjoyed this story!


	2. Snowday and Chill

Disclaimer: Frozen and Rise of the Guardians, along with its Princesses and Guardians, are rightfully owned by Disney and Dreamworks respectively. This work of fiction is written solely for the purpose of expression of fandom and for entertainment purposes.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Snowday and Chill**

 _Jack's POV_

He pushed her arms up, pinning her wrist against the ice cold doors of her snow palace, slamming her already naked body against it. Grand and convenient, he thought mischievously. He breathed heavily through her ears, sending a cold chill, making her whimper, making her shy and averting her gaze. Jack used his free hand to trace bits of frost on her nipples, making her release a small moan. She bit her lip as he looked deep into her eyes. He loved the way she was so shy about this. He smirked as he rubbed his hard erection on her.

Then he licked her ear, trailing his tongue to her neck. His hand tightened his grip on her small wrist, and the other he used to touch her clit. His first touch sent a wave of pleasure throughout her body. She arched her back as Jack massaged her with one finger and used another to put inside her. Gods, she was so wet and dripping.

He released her wrist, making way for her breast. He trailed his tongue to one of her nipples, sucking and biting. He pulled out his finger from her, then suddenly plunged three inside her, thrusting his fingers fast and hard, deeper each time.

She was moaning so hard and so loud, her sounds of lust were echoing throughout the iced walls. She pulled Jack's hair and scratched his back. Jack can feel her wet walls building tighter around his fingers, and the sensation made his erect manhood even harder.

A few hours ago, they had just met. And it quickly escalated to flirting. Jack instantly felt connected to her after he learned that she too can manipulate the cold element. Well, he was ever his only connection to the mortal world. Everybody else ignored him, and finally, comes a woman who paid attention to him. The kind of attention he deserved and needed.

She was excited to show him her ice palace, knowing that he will be able to appreciate it. Up the hike, they talked about many things, mostly about controlling the snow, and it was heating up so fast. How ironic.

He was helping her up the steep mountain, pulling her up, holding her hand. It was the first time he held hands with anybody, and she never let it go. He could feel himself getting harder the longer she held hands. Depraved thought were entering his head. He wanted to touch her and kiss her, he wanted to lick her, pleasure her, make her moan, put his erect manhood inside her and thrust it deep inside her, and cum inside her.

She stopped walking and smiled at him, and told him to look up at the sky. The stars were beautiful here. But none were like her. For a moment, they looked at each other's eyes, slowly closing them and sealing a kiss. It was sweet, it was warm, and it was filled with emotion. She pulled away first, smiling shyly at Jack. But inside him something was burning. The pleasure of a first kiss made him want more.

He held the back of her head, slowly lowering his lips, kissing her deeper this time. She returned the kiss, even more fiercely, her tongue licking his lips. Fuck, Jack thought. He really wanted to fuck her now.

He pushed her down the snow. She didn't resist, or scream or said no. She pulled his shirt and kissed Jack even more fiercely. The girl's hand traced his toned physic before touching him between his legs. She started stroking his shaft up and down, with different rhythm. For a while she was slow, but she started building up speed. Jack, pulled from the kiss and started moaning and groaning. The way she used her hands were pleasuring Jack so much that he cursed himself for allowing her to have the first move. He move his hips away, prompting her to release him. He grinned at her. She was so gonna get it.

Jack pushed her to the side, telling her get on all fours. He teased her thighs, tracing a soft frost higher and higher, then licking the trail, parting her dress and her legs to make way for him. He poked her wet underwear, poking hard so that his finger was a quarter inch inside her. In a fast wave of movement, he ripped her underwear and thrust deep inside her.

She actually moaned so loud. That same moment, Jack felt her wet walls cling hard around him. So this was sex. He pulled out, then suddenly plunged deeper. Again she moaned, and with her, the wind. In each of his thrust, and each of her moan, the wind was howling stronger. But Jack didn't care. He pulled her braided hair, making her arch her back even more after each of his heavy thrust. With his other hand, he started ripping her ice dress, exposing her fair body to the cold of the snow.

He pulled out, her wet fluid gushing out with him. He pushed her so that she lied on her back and faced him. He looked at her body. Good proportion, Jack mentally noted. Perky boobs, nice erect and hard nipples. He placed a hand over her mouth before entering her again. He looked at her eyes and smirked mischievously. Again he thrust himself deep inside her, while wrapping his arms around her tiny waist. He picked her up, fucking her deeply as her juices creamed down him. He jumped high, mentally telling the wind to bring them to her castle. She hung her legs tightly around him as her walls hung tighter around him.

Jack set her down against the railing of her balcony. They were at the top of the world. Overlooking everything and having the time of their lives. After a second of savoring the view, Jack returned to savoring his ice princess. He licked her spine, nibbling her skin as he held her wrist and slammed her to the ice door leading to her room.

* * *

 _Elsa's POV_

It was the first time Elsa was alone with a man in her room. And it was also her first sex. What would her subjects say, their beloved queen hooking up and having sex with a stranger on their first meeting? Her guilt was being drowned by pleasure as the young man he met pushed her to her bed. At least in this ice palace, she can be whatever she wanted to be, even with no strings attached.

Elsa was lying on her back with her feet slightly touching the flooring. He knelt and licked her overflowing wetness before licking her womanhood. He licked and massaged her clit with his tongue before licking inside her. Elsa gripped her sheets hard. She can't help but arch her back. He sucked her and rolled his tongue inside Elsa.

He stopped and stood up. Elsa stared at his toned body, then slowly shifted her gaze to his long and thick erect member. She blushed and bit her lip. She felt guilty that she was enjoying sex with this stranger.

He lightly parted her swollen lips and used another finger to massage her. In the back of her head, Elsa was begging him to put anything inside. She wanted to be fucked and fucked hard.

He rammed his fingers deep inside her, making Elsa squirt a bit of her juices. Damn. She already came how many times already? Faster, he finger fucked her deeper. He loomed over her and kissed her nipples, frosting them a bit, making her moan a bit more as he forced his fingers deeper inside her. He cupped her face using his other hand while retaining his move on the other. Elsa looked at his eyes, full of passion and desire. He thrusted a bit faster, making her arch her back even more. Elsa's moans were loader and coarser.

He suddenly withdrew his fingers and put them deep inside Elsa's mouth. Instinctively, she sucked, bit, and licked them. She was disgusted with herself for tasting her own juices, but it was so damn hot.

He squeezed her breasts hard with the other hand. While Elsa was bust sucking his fingers, he parted her legs and rubbed his erection against her clit. As she gaged as he deep throated her with his fingers, he rammed his dick inside her again. Fuck, Elsa thought. Elsa sucked his fingers faster, prompting him to thrust it in deeper.

And deeper and faster he went. Elsa moaned again. With each trust Elsa felt more and more connection with him. She screamed and moaned, louder each time. He pulled his fingers out of her mouth to hear her moans of pleasure and lust.

Again he picked her up and slammed her back against the wall. Elsa wrapped her legs around his waist as he went deep inside her in a rhythmic bobbing motion. He bit her erect nipples while fucking her this way. Elsa pulled his hair and scratched his back, biting his neck and moaning heavily through his ears. He carried her to the nearby desk and told her to face it and to rest her head on the surface. Elsa felt him spread her legs as he fingered her from this position.

Elsa let out a sharp moan. Being fingered from this position felt different. He built his speed until Elsa came and squirted. That was two fingers. He inserted two more and finger fucked her harder and deeper, raising his hands a few centimeters each thrust to lift up Elsa's bottom.

Elsa was already tiptoeing when he stopped his fingers and licked her asshole. She felt immensely dirty, and was about to turn to stop him, but he just pushed her back down to pin her in this position. His wet fingers travelled from her vagina to her other hole, massaging and pressing before inserting a finger inside.

Elsa gasped at the sensation. It felts so dirty yet satisfying. After a few soft thrusting, he inserted another finger. Elsa was moaning more slowly, savoring the new sensation. Slowly, he added another finger, making Elsa spew more of her juices out. He knelt down and licked her, sending cold shivers through her spine.

Slowly, he climbed up the desk while his fingers were pivoted in Elsa's other hole. She let out a long moan. He sat on her back while facing her ass. With his other hand, he penetrated her leaking womanhood.

Elsa screamed a moan. He was thrusting with different speed, and she felt her cum coming out with each individual thrust. She raised her ass even higher to allow for more penetration. He pulled both hands out and sat in front of Elsa's head, his legs spread apart, his own dick's head resting on Elsa's head.

She looked ahead and started licking him, slowly working her mouth to suck him. One hand she used to held her mouth, the other he used to play with his balls. He closed his eyes and groaned. Elsa was using her tongue to tease him.

She sucked faster and deeper. She heard him groan louder with pleasure. Faster and faster, whirling her tongue along his long manly shaft, with her other hand following the motion. Elsa felt him harden even more.

He pulled out and pushed her up, then guided her to the bed. He kissed her deep and hard, their tongues in a war for domination. Elsa pushed him to the bed and got on top of him, sat on his erect dick and rode him in an up and down motion. She moaned loudly and he groaned as well. His hands were tightly gripping her ass, pushing her down deeper into him.

Elsa's body tensed and she can feel herself about to cum. Her wet and tight walls hung hard around him, as he suddenly gripped her ass even tighter. In one final thrust, she threw hear head up and released a loud moan, Elsa came as Jack too released his own, deep inside her.

Queen Elsa of Arendelle collapsed onto Jack Frost's body, and he wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her forehead and gave an assuring smile. She withdrew and laid down beside him. The howl of the blizzard that they made was cold, but inside the castle walls, they slept soundly in a warm naked hug.

* * *

~~Next Chapter: Forbidden Fantasies~~

(A/N: That was my first M. Really, I never wrote sex before. I hope it was okay. HAHA LOL my boyfriend judged me when he saw me writing this.

Oh yeah. Each sex scene would be new, and I promise that each chapter will have one! I'm no expert, so help me with your reviews!)

Hope you enjoyed this story!


	3. Forbidden Fantasies

Disclaimer: Frozen and Rise of the Guardians, along with its Princesses and Guardians, are rightfully owned by Disney and Dreamworks respectively. This work of fiction is written solely for the purpose of expression of fandom and for entertainment purposes.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Forbidden Fantasies**

 _Jack's POV_

Jack Frost had just invented a new kind of fun. He called it 'One Night Stand.' Yup. As soon as he woke up, he left like the wind. Not after a last look at his snow angel, what was her name again? Ah, yes. Elsa. Elsa with the perfect body to play with. Elsa who was his new fun time.

So the spirit blew a frosty kiss which landed on the queen's cheeks. She gave a tiny smile before curling back into the sheets she had just shared with Jack. It gave him a tiny heartache, leaving the only person who ever saw him, but he can't be held down. He was a spirit and he still had a lot of pranks to do all around. He'll come back and check on her sooner or later, when he gets bored and lonely again. Wasn't that what it all was? Fun and games?

"Well snow angel, it has been a real pleasure fucking with you, but I have to go now. See you around!" He jumped out her balcony, staff in one hand, and was gone. He left a frosty trail and cold chill. He left her all alone in the bed.

 _Elsa's POV_

Queen Elsa sat up and gathered the warm sheets to her breast. Was it all a dream? A blissful wet dream? She tried to move her legs, but she felt so sore. No, it definitely was real. She can't deny the dirty pleasure she felt while having sex with him, the man who called himself Jack Frost. But where was he?

Elsa felt frustrated. She wanted to talk to him, she wanted to be with him. She felt so connected, so why was he gone? Why did he stood her up? Was it all fun and games for him?

She felt angry and ashamed, being stripped like that and being touched like that; she felt angry that she missed the kisses and the sex. She stood up. She can't let it get to her. She doesn't need him to feel pleasured. She still had a kingdom to run, but damn him for running away from her. That was mean and cold of him to play with her feelings like that, but whatever, since the cold never bothered her anyway.

* * *

One Week Later

 _Jack's POV_

It was so boring. Jack kept visiting the memory of that night. He remembered her sweet scent, her soft skin, her incredibly wet pussy dripping for him. He remembered the sound of her moans, the way she begged for him to put it inside and to fuck her harder and harder.

He shrugged his head, but he felt himself getting hard. Again. He cursed under his breath as he hurriedly released his hardening manhood and stroked his shaft in an aggressive motion. This was the nth time, he promised himself, mentally scolding himself again. That was exactly what he said the last time he touched himself. Which was only a couple of hours ago. He had been doing it in an interval of every few hours, that even Jack is surprised at his own endurance.

After a few minutes of fondling himself, he released a heavy load. Jack slumped on the rock and watched the sunset from the cliff he was sitting on. He was battling his desire to return to her. He should keep having a routine to a minimal. Schedules were a bore since they are monotonous, but his masturbation was definitely becoming a habit. A bad habit. But a fun habit.

After a final sigh, he grinned. As long as it was fun, then hey, why not. He jumped off the cliff and laughed. "Wind, take me to my snow angel!"

After one sweeping howl, he saw it, that pretty ice castle of hers. It was night time. Jack wondered if she was sleeping. He checked through her balcony's window. She wasn't there. He loomed around, checking each window for any sign of her. Then, he came to a small circular window with a dim light inside. And there she was. All naked and taking a bath in big magnificent ice tub.

Jack grinned at the sight. He noted to himself that peeping was fun and exciting. He peered back at the window to observe her naked slender body all wet. Her hair was loose and was not braided; a new sight for Jack. He thought she looked hot. And his dick thought that she was hot too. Fuck, he got hard.

He licked his lips as he looked at her. The added excitement of possibly being caught made him even harder. He started stroking himself again. She was such a divine temptation.

He watched her with perverted eyes, with the memories of their first sex replaying in his head, except now, he can smell her scent, he can see her soft skin, and… the positioning of the bath tub was perfect, he can see her privates through the see through tub. He was stroking himself and savoring the view, when he heard her.

She was moaning. The snow angel had spread her legs and was massaging her clit and was fondling her nipples. Her head was thrown back and her eyes were closed. She was plunging her fingers in and out of herself, moaning louder every time. He heard her say his name between moans, turning him on even more. Gods, the way she was touching herself makes Jack want to just go in there and make her dreams come true.

So he glided inside her castle through the balcony, and glided to the location of her bath. The door was open. He undressed himself, stepped in and sat on her counter. He eyed her from head to toe, appreciated her breasts and stared at the fingers she were plunging inside her. He was already so hard and erect. "Hey Elsa, want my help?"

Her eyes flew open and she gasped. "You!" she pointed her dripping-with-cum-from-her-vagina finger at him. Jack just grinned mischievously at her, standing up then licked said finger. She withdrew them and shot him an angry look. "You are not welcome here! After leaving me last week-" she looked like she was about to conjure some snow magic at him, but Jack gave out a hearty laugh. He stepped in the tub, standing over her legs.

"Oh, so you don't want me here," he stroked his erect member slowly, smirking and locking his eyes with her. He watched her cheeks redden as she flustered, using one hand to cover her breasts and another to shield her womanhood from his naughty eyes.

"What do you want?" She kept her voice commanded and steady. She kept her eyes from looking at his dick. What a tease, Jack thought, so he stroked himself harder to tease her some more. She bit her lip.

"I just want to have some fun with you again, Elsa. One more round."

"Oh, so is this just a game to you? You made me expose myself to you! Have some shame."

"Why? I'm not ashamed. You were great. Your vagina was so wet and slippery for me, and when I put myself inside you, you were begging and moaning and squirting-"

"Shut UP!" Thunder rolled from outside. After a second of silence, Jack sighed.

"All right then, I propose a game. A gamble. Loser does what the winner wants."

Jack grinned. It was so obvious that the snow angel wanted to be fucked so badly, so he knew what exact condition the gamble was going to be. "First who begs for sex loses."

Jack sat in the tub, with his feet reaching her thighs. He stroked her. "So, you game or what?"

Elsa smirked. "As if I am going to lose to the likes of you."

* * *

 _Elsa's POV_

Ever since last week, Elsa retreats to her ice palace at night. She hated the constraints of the Palace of Arendelle, so she comes here to let loose. After that regrettably incredible sex, Elsa's been less focused, as if inspired to do something different. No, she reminded herself, but there she was again, seven days later, laying in her tub, touching herself and reminiscing the way he licked her, the way he traced his fingertips on her, the way he made her wet and penetrated her. Elsa was angry, but she was also guilty. Slowly she parted her legs and imitated the way he fingered her the other day.

She moaned his name, and suddenly, he was there. And a wager he proposed. He sat across her, stroking his dick, licking his lips, staring at her eyes with a raised eyebrow and an amused smile. She felt him use his toe to poke her, softly at first, repeatedly, he inserted it inside her and rolled his toe inside, applying pressure in each thrust.

"Don't… Please stop…" Elsa weakly begged as she pulled her arms to cover her breasts. She clenched her hands and feet to stop herself from moaning with pleasure. He pulled out and moved in closer to Elsa until he was sitting in the middle of her open legs. "Elsa, do you want me to stop?" he asked, then suddenly inserting four of his fingers in her vagina. He was aggressively ramming his fingers in, making Elsa lean back, breast out, as she used her hands to support herself as she raised her hips higher to accommodate him deeper. Fuck, she thought. She started to moan. Louder each time. Then he asked again, "Do. You. Want. Me. To.-" And with each word was an aggressive thrust, each deeper than the last. Elsa felt her walls tightening as she felt that she was about to cum. She was moaning, echoing through her bathroom walls. With one heavy final thrust, he said, "Stop.?" He pulled out, making Elsa gasp loudly. Her eyes flung open and she saw him licking her juices from her fingers. "You taste nice." He smacked his lips and sucked his fingers. Elsa can't help but to look disappointed. He didn't make her cum. "But I guess you'd want me to stop."

He started to stand up, shaking his head, smirking all the while. Angry at herself, Elsa grabbed his hand. Shyly, she shifted her gaze to the water. "Jack, please… please have sex with me tonight." And that was how Elsa lost the wager.

And he grinned cockily, winking at her. "Later, angel, first, you have to do what I tell you to." He planted a small kiss in her neck, trailing to the other side before feistily biting and sucking. He pushed his hips closer to her, grinding his hard manhood to her slimy wet entrance. He held a good lock of Elsa's hair and grabbed them, pulling them, increasing the sensation running through Elsa's body. She let out a sudden scream of pleasure, followed by heavy and deep moans as he bit harder and rubbed himself enter her harder. Frost was forming, trailing their bodies where they met.

Humiliated she was, but still, she had to honor the deal. "Fine. What do you want me to do," was what Elsa coarsely whispered through moans, but she was mentally craving his dick inside her. The hated how he made her want such carnal desires. He pulled away. Elsa saw him opening the drain, letting the water flow out to expose their naked wet bodies to the soft breeze.

"Touch yourself."

"Excuse me?" Elsa blushed crimson red at the thought of her touching herself with an audience.

"Don't be embarrassed, it's just me, I've already fucked all of your holes and licked every inch of your skin." Elsa still hesitated, but clenched her hands. What little honor she had, he would steal. But would a queen be honorable if she does not seal the deal?

Sensing the last of her hesitation, he crawled closer and licked her ear. The very touch of his tongue made her shiver with wanted anticipation. He started moaning her name. "Elsa… mmm," he breathed. "Elsa you feel so good inside, so slippery and tight." He traced his fingers around her nipples. He rubbed his dick on her arm. He moaned her name a few more times, each faster and more coarse. "Gods, I love having sex with you. Augh fuck, Elsa, can you feel it, my dick ramming inside you?"

He glanced to see the look at her face, but Elsa's eyes were closed. She was using a hand to pinch her nipples and another to alternately massage her throbbing clit and to finger herself.

It was such a satisfying sight. Jack pulled back one meter away to get a full view of the show. Elsa was moaning and groaning, rapidly firing her fingers inside her. Jack started stroking himself, matching her rhythm. "Elsa…," he moaned. And she replied by moaning his name, "Jack, mmhmmm fuck…,"

He ordered her to open her eyes and they stared at each other, watching the other pleasure themselves. Their motions were in sync. Elsa can feel the pressure building inside her. She felt like coming already.

Suddenly, he pulled out her hands, and replaced them with his skillful fingers. He rubbed her clit in a circular motion, and used another to penetrate her. Elsa let out a soft squeak. She got on all fours, popped her bottom up so he can keep fingering her, and positioned her face in front of his erection. She started licking his long shaft withering her tongue playfully around it. She started fondling and massaging his balls, occasionally sucking them. Finally, she opened her mouth to receive his length.

Elsa sucked and licked, deeper, her saliva dripping from him as she deep throated him. Up and down, each time taking his full length in. His fingers were still working inside her, in a circular pattern while thrusting deep inside her. She could feel his fingers force themselves through her wet and tight hole. Then he hit it, her pleasure spot. Elsa felt herself ready to squirt as she felt his dick suddenly building pressure after she gave a strong suck and a deep throat.

He shot a load full of cum as she squirted and started dripping. Jack withdrew his fingers as Elsa sat up and swallowed his cum. For five seconds, she was breathing heavily, collapsed on his chest. Then, she shakily stood up to close the drain and opened the shower.

"Next time, I'll make sure you can't ever stand up."

Elsa rested her head on his arms. "Then you'd have to make me a nightly appointment."

Jack kissed her forehead. As long as it's fun. As long as it never gets boring. "Maybe I'll do, snow angel."

* * *

~~Next Chapter: Winter Incubus~~

(A/N: Jack's really acting like a big ass player. He's a new spirit, only about 50 years old. So his concept of fun is still premature, just like those young adults who sleep around. He hates deadlines and responsibility and doing the same stuff all the time. He's all about fun and excitement and games and adrenaline. Oh yeah, he's also releasing pent up feelings for being alone all those years. Elsa's a queen who had been, since a child, burdened with responsibilities. Deep inside, all she wants is to let loose and let it go. Once in a while, giving the reigns of control to someone else makes her feel relieved. She likes being dominated as it makes her feel free.

Thanks for reviewing guys! Well, hopefully it's not all sex for the two of them. And it's exhausting to write. LOL I'm looking at character development here. Yes, don't worry, it will blossom to friendship and relationship.)

Hope you enjoyed this story!


End file.
